Thorns are Cupid's Arrows
by LoveHateEverythingInBetween
Summary: What happens when Lucas changes sides and helps his father go against the Pheonix Group? Rayne Hamilton, a citizen of Terra Nova, can't help but get drawn into all sorts of trouble. And Lucas can't stop himself from saving her. ON TEMPORARY HIATUS
1. Prologue

**Hey everyone, I decided to write a fanfic with Lucas in it because he's hot and I really want him to be reunited with his father! Lucas is going to switch sides in this story and live in Terra Nova, but I still want a lot of action in it. Let me know what you think! Rayne's outfit is on my profile, you just have to click on the link.**

"Rayne, it's time to go and mom wants to have you over for dinner again. She loves you, I'm pretty sure you're her favorite child!" Maddy says rolling her eyes and I smile at her, looking up from the plant root I've been studying for the entire freakin' day!

"Maddy, although it would be awesome to be you and Zoe's sister there is no way I could handle your dad! He watches you like a hawk, I'm surprised Mark had the guts to approach you," I say, shrugging off my lab coat and sighing when she starts sputtering behind me.

"He's not that bad!" she says and I pick up my messenger bag from the locker I'd shoved it into when I rushed in late this morning.

"Maddy, you were in the bath for fifteen minutes and he about had a heart attack. What freaks me out even more is that he knows how long it normally takes you to bathe and keeps track of when you get in and out!" I say shuddering and she crosses her arms, huffing, but doesn't argue.

"You don't have it easy either, with the Commander watching YOU like a hawk," Maddy says triumphantly and I cringe twisting the strap of my bag with my hands nervously. We walk the rest of the way in silence, the only sound being from those bustling around us and the birds that were flying leisurely above us.

"Oh good, I'm glad you came again Rayne!" Elisabeth says when Maddy and I walk into her home. I give her a hug and throw my bag on Maddy's bed before collapsing onto the couch. This has become a pretty standard routine ever since Maddy introduced me to her parents and told them I was living alone because I didn't have any family.

You could say they kind of took me in, they feed me almost every night and sometimes I crash on the couch when I don't feel like going home. Maddy and I play a game against each other on our plex's in the living room as the rest of the Shannon family slowly filters into the house. Zoe comes from school, Josh and Jim from work, and Elisabeth had the day off so she went grocery shopping for dinner.

"You are the two geekiest people ever, you're actually playing each other in a math game!" Josh says as he leans over my shoulder to see what we're doing. I stick my tongue out at him and Maddy shoos him away with the flick of a hand. He rolls his eyes and heads for his room, Zoe trailing behind him and asking if he wants to play dinosaurs with her.

* * *

><p>"Thanks for dinner guys! I'll see you in the morning Mads," I say waving to the Shannon family as I grab my bag and head for the door.<p>

"Rayne, are you sure you don't want me to walk you home? It's late," Jim asks when he catches me by the arm. I smile and roll my eyes at him, making him sigh.

"Thanks, but I'll be fine," I say before giving him a hug and scurrying towards home. Shockingly I make it home alive, note the sarcasm, and I collapse on my bed after I change into my pajamas. A smile worms its way onto my face as I drift off to sleep, because I feel like I have a family again and it's amazing.

**Ok so that was just a prologue, but don't worry Lucas will be coming into the story next chapter. I'm not sure how the two are going to meet so if anyone has some ideas I'd love to hear them! Reviews would be awesome!**

** JD **


	2. Tomaroo

**Here's the first official chapter, I hope you guys like it. And I still really want to portray Lucas as this sneaky, conniving guy (a bad boy) but as a guy on the good side. Let me know what you think, though he doesn't really talk in this chapter at all. Enjoy!**

Walking through the market one hears plenty of gossip, and I know better than to believe all of it but some of it is pretty good. Like how apparently Maddy is pregnant, which is so not true because Jim would have castrated and murdered Mark already. Also the one about how I'm apparently a lesbian because I never go out with any guys. That one always gets me laughing, because I actually have a life that doesn't revolve around guys and doing stupid, trivial things. Now, I'm no stick in the mud, but I do tend to stay away from drinking moonshine. Especially if it's unfermented, learned that lesson when Hunter almost died from a parasite he ingested.

"Why hello Miss Rayne, what can I do for you today?" Serene says as I stop by her fruit stand. She is one of the nicest ladies in Terra Nova, but I was definitely shocked when I saw her hit that Phoenix group soldier with a frying pan as they left the colony.

"Hi Serene, I was in the mood for a Tomaroo fruit. Happen to have any?" I ask, biting my lip as she searches around in her baskets. She pulls out the amazing pink fruit and sets it gently in my hands, accepting the terra in return.

"You be careful now, you hear?" she says and I nod, biting into the tender fruit as I walk back over to Maddy who I left sitting on a bench reading from her plex. I sit back down and she glances up at me.

"Where did you go?" she asks and I roll my eyes, waving the fruit in her face. I finish off the fruit and start running my fingers through my long brown hair. Maddy puts her plex away after a little while and we talk about the root we've been studying for the past few days before the conversation turns to Jim.

"He went OTG like a week ago, remember?" Maddy asks and I roll my eyes but nod my head nonetheless. The day after I had dinner with the Shannon's, Jim had been asked to go OTG with a little over half our army and Corporal Reilly had been left in charge by the commander. "Well, he's coming back today and mom is usually excited but she seems almost nervous. You don't think they got into a fight before he left, do you?" Maddy asks and I lean back into the bench, looking up at the clear blue sky.

"Mads, your parents are so in love it makes me want to gag. You don't have anything to worry about," I say and she smiles at me.

"You're right," she says and suddenly stands up.

"Maddy, where are you going?" I ask as she starts to walk away and I run to catch up with her.

"I'm going to wait at the gates, because not only is dad coming back so is Mark!" she says and her face instantly turns pink when I giggle at her.

"You are so hooked, and so is he! I saw him staring at you while he was on duty yesterday and he ran straight into a pole!" I say laughing and she sighs dreamily.

"That's so romantic," she says and I stop laughing.

"Please tell me you're not serious. A guy running into a pole because he was staring at you is romantic?" I ask, confused now but struggling to make sense of the way her mind works.

"As a matter of fact, it i-"she says before tugging on my arm and running the last small distance to the gate. I keep up my leisurely pace and smile when she jumps on her dad, catching him off guard but he hugs back anyways. I see Commander Taylor get out of another rover, followed by a man I'd never seen before. He looked like he'd just spent a few days camping out in the jungle, dirt all over his face and torn clothes. He's the same height as his father, making the top of my head hit the middle of his shoulder blades. His face is angular, his jaw sticking out a little and he has broad shoulders. I tear my eyes away when I realize I'm staring and continue toward Jim, who's now watching Maddy and Mark reunite with a scowl on his face.

"Almost as bad as you and Elisabeth, but not quite there yet," I say from behind him and he jumps a little, turning around with a smile on his face.

"Rayne! I was wondering where you were, it seems like wherever one of you girls is the other is close behind!" he says chuckling and I accept his hug, cringing when I smell him.

"No offense, but you should probably take a shower before touching anyone else," I say and he pats my head, resulting in me once again rolling my eyes. He wanders off and I catch Commander Taylor's eye, who's standing up on his little 'bridge', and he motions for me to come up. I make my way up the stairs, hearing my boots thud with every step I take, and I hold onto my bag strap again, readjusting it. I smile at Reilly when I get to the top and she leads me into Taylor's office. Jim, Elisabeth, Wash, Malcolm, Mark, Reilly, Taylor, the mystery guy, and I were the only ones in the office and I casually walked over and sit in Taylor's chair, rearranging my bag so it's sitting in my lap. I glance over at the mystery guy and he's staring at me. I can see some shock in his eyes but I just turn back to Taylor who's now glaring at me, but I just smile cheekily at him.

"Now, you're all here because I trust you and you trust me and my judgment. This is Lucas Taylor, my son," the commander says and I find myself nodding. They do have the same eyes, they're actually quite similar, and I bet they act the same too.

"Commander, why is he here? Didn't he help those soldiers from 2149 get through? How do we know we can trust him?" Reilly asks and looks confused and suspicious.

"There are some things we just can't explain, Lucas has realized what he's done. That is the end of the discussion," Taylor says with his 'subject-ending' tone.

"Commander, if you don't mind me asking, why are we here?" Elisabeth asks the question I've been thinking of voicing myself.

"There are going to be people who think this isn't a good idea, and I'd like to know I have some people that will be around who trust and believe him," the commander says and no one moves. I roll my eyes and stand up, walking around the huge glass desk and over to Lucas, my bag banging against my side gently. I stop directly in front of him and he stares up at me with a blank expression. Holding my hand out I smile at him, registering how he becomes shocked and his eyes widen.

"Hi, I'm Rayne Hamilton," I say and he just stares at my hand as if he's never seen anything like it before. He suddenly stands up, his close proximity causing me to walk back a little ways but I still keep my hand extended toward him. He stares down at me, because everyone's taller than me for some reason, and grabs my hand firmly. We shake hands then I turn around seeing the commander and Wash smile at me quickly then compose their faces again.

"I have to get back to the science building, I'll see you around Lucas," I say smiling and giving him a wave before walking out the door and jogging down the stairs. I see Maddy waiting for me, once again reading something on her plex, and start to drag her toward the lab.

"What did the commander want to see you about?" she asks when we're back in our white coats and dissecting the mystery plant.

"Commander Taylor brought his son Lucas back, the one who figured out how to make the portal go both ways," I say and she looks up at me from where she's bent over the plant.

"Why is he here?" she asks and I sigh, sitting down on a stool as she continues.

"He wants to help us, and honestly I believe he's changed. I think he wants to help save and protect Terra Nova," I say and I can feel her staring at me as I record my observations on my plex.

"Fine, I'll take your word for it but I'm still suspicious!" she says scowling and I smile, shaking my head. We keep dissecting for the rest of the day before heading our separate ways, her to her house and me to Boylan's.

"There she is! I haven't seen you for a while, lass," Boylan says, more like yells, and I smile at him, sitting at one of the stools by the bar.

"That science apprenticeship is keeping me really busy," I say, blowing my bangs out of my face. I'd kept my hair down today, choosing to wear a black headband to keep as much out of my face as I could.

"But you love it; don't make it sound so horrible! The usual then?" he asks and I nod, smiling once again. As I wait for my food Wash sits down next to me, sipping from a cup.

"Hey Wash, what's up?" I ask and she smirks at me, her version of a smile when she's in public, and spins around to face me more.

"You shocked the hell outta Lucas today, pretty funny to watch him react to kindness," she says, almost absentmindedly. My food shows up and I pay Boylan, before turning back to Wash.

"What do you mean?" I ask and she rolls her eyes, muttering something unintelligible under her breath.

"Lucas has been living in the jungle alone for 5 years," she begins and I eat as she tells me the story of the scruffy man who shook my hand earlier today. Who knew life was so complicated.

**Here's the first official chapter, and I know it's not very long but I'll be working up to longer ones as the story progresses. If you guys have anything you want to see in the story let me know and I'll fit it in. Reviews would be awesome!**

** JD **


	3. Mr Douchebag

**Guys, I'm on a roll! I've gotten the prologue and now two full chapters up on the day I came up with the idea. I'm gonna browse some fanfiction more today to see where to take the story next; hopefully I can tweak a few of your ideas in your own stories! I might have the next chapter up later tonight, but don't get your hopes up. Enjoy!**

It was officially Saturday, and Maddy and I were planning on heading to the market for a while. I know, it sounds so exciting I actually peed my pants. Note the short sentences. I'm being sarcastic. Anyways, it's been about three days since I met Lucas Taylor and he has yet to make an appearance other than creeping from the window in the commander's office. As I walk out the door I throw my long brown hair up in a ponytail, letting my bangs hang free but saving myself from the frustration of a sweaty neck. I meet Maddy at her house and we walk to the market, keeping light conversation as always. By the time we get there it's about 10 in the morning and looks like everyone in Terra Nova decided today was a great day for shopping. We join the crowd, admiring hand-made jewelry and the new collection of clothes the vendors just got in. I fill the basket I brought along with some Tomaroo's and other various fruits and vegetables.

"Rayne, what do you think about this?" she asks and I look up from the necklaces I was looking at to see her wearing a hat. But it wasn't just any hat; it was about the size of an umbrella and bright, fluorescent orange with lime green tribal designs on it.

"Put that thing down before someone sees that you're with me," I say laughing and she scowls at me put puts it back anyways.

"Mark would have liked it," she says offhandedly a couple minutes later and I start laughing, drawing a few peoples' attention.

"Maddy, Mark would like anything you wear he's in love with you," I say and she turns pink again. Suddenly the alarms go off and people start going home, walking quickly but not panicking considering this happens quite a bit.

"Come on, let's go to my house," Maddy says and I sigh, looking around nervously.

"Can you take this for me? I'll pick it up later I promise!" I say, shoving my basket into her hands and running toward the command center, ignoring her stuttering protests. I race up the steps and into the building, noting the door was open for some reason.

"Rayne! What are you doing here?" Taylor asks when he sees me, and I notice he has his commander face on.

"Commander, I was going to tell you later today once the market closed but there's a hole in the fence! It's big enough for someone to get in and out. I didn't think it was a big deal for now and it could wait until later but what if the sixers find it?" I ask, beads of sweat running down my face. He stares at me for a split second before barking out orders.

"Reilly, Lucas, take some soldiers to the hole in the fence and make sure no one gets in or out, everyone else with me to the gate!" he says and everyone starts moving. A few minutes later Reilly, Lucas, six soldiers, and I are walking toward the agriculture fields to guard the hole in the wall.

"How does it feel to be out in fresh air instead of creeping through the commander's office window?" I ask Lucas casually as I fall in step with him. This probably isn't the time for aimless conversation but I was genuinely curious. I see him look at me with a scowl on his face and he speaks for the first time.

"Yeah well I didn't think the people of Terra Nova would be very welcoming yet," he says and I smile.

"You might be surprised," I say just as we reach the hole in the wall.

"Rayne, go home and stay inside the commander said he didn't want you sticking around in case something happens," Reilly says and I roll my eyes but nod anyways.

"Okay, bye and Lucas if you don't come out tomorrow I'm coming in to get you," I say and head off toward home. I make a slight detour to pick up my basket from Maddy, getting drilled with questions all of which I ignore much to her displeasure. Soon I'm falling asleep in my comfy bed and thinking of what I'm going to make Lucas do with me tomorrow.

Unsurprisingly, Lucas was nowhere to be seen so I am stomping my way toward the command center. The soldiers on duty smirk at me knowing I'm on the warpath and why and I glare at them, recognizing them as guys who came on the same pilgrimage as me.

"If you hear any large sounds or cries for help, ignore them," I say sweetly before walking through the door and immediately setting my glare on Lucas. He's sitting in his father's chair playing with a cup and is raising his eyebrows at me. Wow.

"Ah yes, we have our little date today," is the first thing that comes out of his mouth and I swear a vessel just popped in my forehead. Stomping over I snatch the cup out of his hands and grab his arm, attempting to pull him out of the chair and through the door. All he does is chuckle, his bright green eyes glinting in the sunlight coming through the window.

"Ok first of all, it isn't a date, and second of all, if you don't want my help in getting to know people then fine! I have other things to do today!" I say walking back through the door and walking down the steps with more force than necessary. When I reach the bottom I go straight passed the commander who raises an eyebrow at me then the other one when he looks up the stairs. Someone pops up next to me and I turn my head sharply, a bit startled, and my braid whacks me in the face. I come to a stop and cross my arms over my chest when I see Mr. Douchebag is the one walking with me.

"You're buying lunch," is all he says after we have a stare down for what felt like an hour. My face stretches into a smile and I slap him on the back, making him glare and tense up.

"First place you should see is definitely Boylen's! He runs the best bar, albeit the only one, in town," I say tugging his arm back toward one of the side streets. We walk around the rest of the day, mostly keeping to ourselves because anyone that gets within two feet gets the death glare from Lucas. Now we're standing on the steps of the command center and I sigh, looking up. Out of my peripheral vision I see Lucas do the same. The sky is clear tonight and the stars all seem to blur together because there are so many of them. We stay like that for a good couple minutes before I turn around and start walking off.

"Thanks," I hear and I turn slightly, smiling softly at the man who everyone thinks is so cruel. No one ever said life was easy.

**Ok, there's the second chapter! Just a heads up, any time it changes from one day to another and it's reasonable that Rayne would change clothes you can find the link to her outfit on my profile. All the links are labeled so it should be pretty easy to understand. Let me know what you guys all thought! Is anyone interested in having Lucas share his POV? I might test the waters but I wanted to make sure you guys would be interested in reading it. Thanks!**

** JD **


	4. Life's a bitch, huh?

**Hey guys! I know it's been a while and I apologize, but I'm back now and I'll hopefully be pumping out chapters pretty quickly for the next few weeks, then it'll probably slow down a bit then pick back up. Again, any times where outfits change just look on my profile for the links **** Please review, because it keeps me inspired!**

It was now Saturday morning and I was shuffling around the house half-awake. Late last night Malcolm had come knocking at my door asking if I would go on an OTG mission today. I accepted because I knew that if I didn't go they would ask Maddy and her going OTG would give her parents heart attacks. I spent most of the night packing up all the things I would need for the three day mission and only got about three or four hours of sleep. As I pull on my clothes and eat my breakfast, light begins to shine in through the windows and the birds start to chirp making my mood lift considerably. Soon I was loading my bag into the rover and discussing what we needed to get done while we were OTG for the next few days with Malcolm.

"Rayne!" I hear Maddy yell and I turn around just in time for her to wrap me in a tight hug.

"Maddy, it's only for three days," I say and she pulls back, looking at me with watery eyes.

"I know, but the area you're going to might have Nykoraptors. I'm just worried, but I've asked Mark to keep an eye on you," Maddy says and I roll my eyes with a sigh.

"I don't need Mark to watch out for me, I'll be fine. We'll be going with ten soldiers, all of which know what they're doing!" I say and my best friend opens her mouth to continue arguing with me but Commander Taylor cuts her off.

"Ten of my best soldiers, Miss Shannon. Don't you worry, Rayne will be perfectly safe," he says and Maddy sighs but nods before going over to say goodbye to Mark. Wash appears behind the Commander and I can see the hint of worry in her eyes making me smile.

"It's only for three days, we'll be fine," I say confidently and she gives me a smile and a nod before walking off to see if everything is ready for the trip.

"Listen to Reynolds, he knows what he's doing. I know how you and Malcolm are, Rayne. Do not, under any circumstances, do anything that goes against orders even if it is for the advancement of science. Understand?" Commander Taylor says seriously before asking for my understanding. I nod and he puts a hand on my shoulder before giving it a squeeze and heading off to double check that we had everything we needed. Next up to harass me about not doing anything stupid is Jim, who looks more worried than Maddy was.

"I know why you're doing this. Because if you said no Malcolm would have asked Maddy next, and we both know she would have gone no matter what. Listen to Reynolds, he'll keep you safe," Jim says and I smile, letting him hug me tightly before going over to speak with Mark for a little while. Elisabeth suddenly appears in front of me and gives me the same lecture as Jim, hugging me more gently and smoothing down my curly hair before going to join her husband.

Fifteen minutes later we're climbing into rovers and I look back at the command tower where Jim, the Commander, and Wash were watching us leave. I see a shadow in the window and realize its Lucas, watching us with a blank stare. I give him a small nod before turning back around and closing the rover door, letting Mark take off through the gates.

**Time Jump - - Time Jump - - Time Jump**

"We are so fucked," I hear Mark say and I glare at him from across the tiny, cramped space in the rover.

"Thanks, that's really reassuring Mark!" I say sarcastically and he looks at me regretfully.

"Sorry, but this is looking pretty bad. Four raptors and just us two stuck here in this rover in the middle of the night with no way to communicate," Mark says quietly, adjusting the gun on his lap. I look down at my own gun before letting my head roll back and thump onto the headrest. It's been four days since we left Terra Nova and two since we were cut off from the rest of the group.

It was the middle of the night two days ago when four Nykoraptors suddenly burst from the surrounding forest and charged our camp. In all the panic, Mark and I ended up in one rover only God knows how far from the rest of the group. If the rest of the group had even survived, that is. The rover was dead and we were in a dead zone, which meant no communication whatsoever. We hadn't eaten since the attack, making us weak, and with only two guns and limited ammo we were pretty much dead already.

"Glad I accepted and didn't let Malcolm ask Maddy," I said quietly, hearing Mark release a sigh.

"Thank you. For taking her place," Mark says and I give him a tired smile. I wince as the raptors screech at each other again and bump up against the rover, causing it to rock back and forth a few times.

"Think they're looking for us yet? We're a day late now," I ask and Mark shrugs, peeking through the slats on the rover door.

"Probably, but we were attacked before we could send them the location of where we were camped out at. If we're lucky, the rest of the group made it back to Terra Nova and told them what happened," Mark says and I nod, putting my hand on my rumbling, aching stomach. As we sit there in dead silence except for the occasional raptor screech my mind wanders to the people back at Terra Nova. I can't help but keep thinking about one person in particular, Lucas Taylor. Would he even care that I hadn't come back yet? What would happen if I died out here? Would the Commander appoint someone else as his 'guide' or would he have to meet people and develop new relationships on his own? About an hour later I realize that I have a crush on Lucas Taylor. The guy who acts like a complete asshole because he doesn't know how to handle any of his emotions. The guy who tried to destroy Terra Nova and kill his father in the process. And now I was probably going to die. Life's a bitch, huh?

**There you go guys! It isn't very long but I wanted to get something put in to tide you over as I take more time on the next chapter. The next chapter will definitely be longer and involve a lot of Lucas/Rayne interaction, so keep checking back. Reviews would be awesome, and if you have any ideas please share them with me! The next chapter should be up sometime tomorrow night, if not then Tuesday or Wednesday night. MUCH LOVE!**

** LilCrafty6 **


	5. Author's Note

**Hey everybody! So I've decided to put this story on the back burner and concentrate on my Outsiders story for the time being. This hiatus is only TEMPORARY so I will be coming back to this story, just not for a little while. Thank you guys so much, and stay tuned for an update sometime in the future!**

** JD :)**


End file.
